inferno_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Item Enhancement
Item Enhancement is a new system released in early 2014. Once the Totems for an equipment type are upgraded to level 10 the Enhancement function is unlocked on that equipment type which allows for upgrades to all pieces of that equipment in four different ways. Enhancing an item in any way increases its Enhancement Percentage, shown as a % number overlaid on the image of the item in the inventory screen. This is particularly important for the Essence enhancement, see below for more details. Divine Rune All equipment items have one Divine Rune slot. Divine Runes are quite rare talismans that will grant a bonus skill point to one specific skill, so rather obviously you need to set it in a piece of equipment worn by a unit that has that skill to get the benefit. Some are limited in which equipment types they can be set in. A set Divine Rune can be removed and set into another viable equipment piece at any time. Known sources of Divine Runes are as ultra-rare drops from Wilderness Exploration, Treasure Rooms that are found when fully completing certain map sections like in the Campaign and as an ultra-rare drop in the Alchemy Store.. Evaluation The Evaluation of an item allows you to unlock up to five additional enchantments on an item. The first three are bought with Gold, the final two cost Diamonds. Each evaluation grants one enchantment of a strength randomly chosen from within a range. Once bought, for a very small cost in Diamonds the evaluation can be re-drawn, hopefully at a higher strength. The Evaluations grant enchantments based on the type of item; items that boost the damage output of a unit will get similar enchantments, likewise for defensive equipment. Note, these Evaluation enchantments are not affected by Purification or Totems. Purification The Purification system allows you to increase the values of the base enchantments on an item by an increasing %. The first two of the five Purification levels can be bought for gold, the remaining ones consume Diamonds. Essence GENERAL NOTES *All equipment pieces get up to five Essence slots that get unlocked by improving that item's Enhancement Percentage *Essences are basically special stones that can be inlaid in batches into an item's Essence Slot and grant bonuses to that item. There are four different quality levels: Common (White), Elite (Blue), Heroic (Gold) and Legendary (Orange), with the higher quality Essences giving better boosts than lower ones but being significantly harder to get. *Sources of Essences are from draws at the Alchemy store (with a limited number of free draws each day), completing certain map instances and some of the Daily Missions. *Any Essence other than a Legendary one can be Smelted to get a random Essence of the next quality level up at a 10 to 1 ratio. This is also based on batches of 100; when smelting up to 100 Essences you will get up to 10 of the same higher quality Essence in return, but if you smelt more than 100 Essences at once each set of 100 smelted will grant 10 of a different higher quality one. *The bonus attributes granted by an Essence depend on the type of equipment it is inlaid into, broken into three groups: the Damage items (Weapons, Rings, Gloves), the Defense items (Armor, Helmet, Treasure) and the Supplementary items (Amulets, Boots, Belts). *An item can have its Essences reset at any time which extracts all inlaid Essences for free, allowing them to be set elsewhere. *The number of Essences that can be inlaid into an Essence slot depends on the item's Level Tier, e.g. level 60 items take 100 Essences per slot. You also cannot do a partial inlay; you must be able to inlay the entire quantity of the same Essence into the slot at once for it to work. ESSENCE TYPES Note, value quantities are displayed as Per Unit, so multiply that value by the stack size for a piece of equipment to get the boost per slot.